Fanfic Woop HakimMalcom
by anais.billery.3
Summary: La haine peut caché bien des choses.


On était en pleine séance d'écriture pour le prochain épisode du Woop bien sûr se flémard de Malcom n'était pas là je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Il était toujours absent jamais la quand on a besoin de lui et pardessus tout il était presque jamais là le jour du tournage.

Moi : Toujours absent celui-là.  
Hugo : Oh laisse tu sais très bien qui sens fou de tout de toute façons. Disait Hugo en soupirant  
Youssoupha : Les mecs sérieux arrêter si Malcom est pas là ses qu'il doit avoir des raisons.  
Mike : Bon ce n'est pas tous les gars mais on doit finir d'écrire les scénarios.

Je me taisais et me remis à mon travail quand tout à coup Malcom arriva j'étais énervé de le voir arrivé comme si de rien n'était.

Malcom : Désoler du retard les gars mon chien est partit j'ai dû le chercher partout.

Bien sûr il sort une excuse complètement fausse car il n'avait pas de chien. Mais au fond de moi j'étais soulager de savoir qu'il n'était lui rien arrivé.

Moi : Tu en a pas marre avec tes excuses à deux balles.  
Malcom : Dit Hakim si tu n'es pas content va te faire foutre.  
Hugo : Oh les gars on se calme vous allait pas vous rebattre quand même.

Le lendemain ont commencé a tourné pour la vidéo « Braquer une banque » et comme par hasard monsieur était encore en retard je me dis _je ne vais pas m'énervé et bien me concentré pour le tournage_. Mais à la fin de la 1ére journée de tournage pour une fois Malcom n'avais pas donné signe de vie. Une sensation étrange s'empare de moi une sorte d'inquiétude qui s'intensifier de plus en plus à l'intérieur de moi. Je décidai d'allé voir chez lui. Je toc à la porte.

Moi : Malcom tes là ?  
Malcom : Quesque veut toi !? dit -il méchamment  
Moi : Mec va si ouvre-moi les gars s'inquiète pour toi.

Il décida finalement d'ouvrir la porte.

Malcom : Quesque tu veux ?  
Moi : Tu vas me laisser devant chez toi ou tu vas te décidait à me laisser rentrer ?  
Malcom : Bon ok va si rentre.

Je rentre puis je m'assoie sur une chaise qui se trouvé au tour de sa table.

Moi : Bon mec qu'es qui t'arrive ?  
Malcom : Rien. Dit-il tout doucement puis il se mit à pleurer  
Moi : Malcom pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Malcom : Je ne pleure pas.  
Moi : Tu sais même si on ne s'aime pas à cause de ce que tu as fait l'année dernière tu peux toujours me dire ce que tu as. Alors dit moi.  
Malcom : Ma mère est morte …

Je me demandé si c'était vrai puis je le vis s'effondrait en larme. Je m'approchais de lui et je le regardais avec un air désoler.

Moi : Mec tu veux que je parte ?  
Malcom : Non reste s'il te plait j'ai besoin de compagnie.  
Moi : Vien tu as besoin de t'allonger je pense.

Il me suit sans problème dans sa chambre. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et moi je m'assoie sur son lit a côté de lui.

Malcom : Tu sais si je tes fait sa l'année dernière sais pour une bonne raison.  
Moi : Tu parles quand piquer ma meuf ?  
Malcom : Oui.  
Moi : Raconte-moi tout.  
Malcom : Tu vois je tes piquer ta meuf car j'étais jalouse d'elle.  
Moi : Comment ça ?  
Malcom : Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ?  
Moi : Non pas du tout.  
Malcom : Enfaite je les fais car je …

Il me pris la main.

Moi : Tu ?  
Malcom : Et merde je t'aime.

Moi choqué de ce qui viens de m'avouer je me dis _je vais lui dire ce que je ressens à mon tour._

Moi : Malcom ?  
Malcom : Euh … oui ?  
Moi : Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.  
Malcom : Oui va si.  
Moi : Si je suis venu tes voir ce n'est pas parce que les gars s'inquiéter pour toi.  
Malcom : Alors pourquoi tu es là ?  
Moi : Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi et je croie bien que c'est de l'amour.

J'étais tellement gêné que je décidai de partir de chez lui mais trop tard il me prit la main et m'allongea sur le lit et avant que je me rends compte de ce qui viens de se passer il était sur moi. Nos visages étaient près l'un de l'autre. Je me décidai alors de le retourner et le mettre sur le dos afin d'être sur lui et de pourvoir faire ce que je croyais impossible jusqu'à maintenant.  
J'approchais ma tête doucement de la sienne afin de l'embrasser quand tout à coup quelqu'un entra dans la maison de Malcom. Je me cacher alors sous le lit et Malcom fessais s'emblant de dormir afin d'être tranquille. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un entré dans la chambre c'était Hugo et Mike qui venait prendre des nouvelle de Malcom quand ils le vit dormir ils décidèrent de partir. Je sors de dessous le lit et je m'allonge a ses côté puis le pris sa tête entre mes mains et je l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il m'embrassa à son tour.  
Finalement les jours passa et on décida de le caché aux autres. On vivait notre amour pleinement mais en le cachant à notre gang.


End file.
